Final Destination 5
Final Destination 5 is the upcoming sequel to The Final Destination, slated for release on August 26, 2011. It is going to be directed by Steven Quale, and written by Eric Heisserer. It also stars Nicholas D'Agosto and Emma Bell. Plot This entry in the franchise tells the story of Sam Lawton, who, whilst on a corporate retreat with his colleauges, has a horrifying premonition of a suspension bridge collapsing, killing himself and his co-workers. Sam manages to prevent the group from driving onto the ill-fated bridge, thereby saving their lives. But it soon becomes apparent that Death has unfinished business... the survivors soon begin to die, one by one, in bizarre accidents. Sam finds himself playing a deadly game of cat and mouse with the Grim Reaper as he tries to put a stop to its sinister agenda once and for all... Cast * Nicholas D'Agosto - Sam Lawton * Emma Bell - Molly Harper * P.J. Byrne - Isaac * Ellen Wroe - Candice * Arlen Escarpeta - Nathan * David Koechner - "a clueless executive". * Meghan Ory * Miles Fisher * Jacqueline MacInnes Wood - Olivia Reynolds * Courtney B. Vance - Agent Jim Block * Tony Todd - William Bludworth * Tanya Hubbard - Gymnastic's Coach * Tim Fellingham - Rocker * Ian Thompson - Bus Driver Production Filming After the success of ''The Final Destination'' , which was thought to be last in the series, the head of Warner Bros. , Alan Horn, had confirmed a fifth Final Destination film is in works at ShoWest. Producer Craig Perry later added that the film will be shot in 3D. The screenplay was written by Eric Heisserer, whom New Line hopes will break the repetition of the series. The studio has picked August 26, 2011 as the release date. Steven Quale, who worked alongside James Cameron, is the director and shooting will begin in September in Vancouver, like the first three films.[ Producer Craig Perry confirmed that there are no plans to go ahead with a new Final Destination film, but he has an idea for another sequel, raising the possibility of a fifth instalment. He said that combined with a now 3D installment, the film series started to look "cheesy in name alone" and like "another one of those" films a part of a dying or discontinued franchise, such as Leprechaun 4. He added that the word "The" in the title was to signify this as the last film in the series and that it is difficult to come up with "a fresh spin" for these types of franchises. However, the film turned a healthy profit and New Line greenlit another sequel. "Of course, Freddy had a Final Nightmare too, and that didn’t last very long," Craig Perry stated. "I do have an idea which would make it less expensive, but make it more interesting, assuming we’re fortunate enough to even have the conversation about what a fifth one would even be. I think that the fans in particular will appreciate the spin it puts on the notions." However, the head of Warner Bros., Alan Horn had confirmed a fifth Final Destination film is in works at Showest. It will be written by Eric Heisserer and directed by Steve Quale, and, according to Craig Perry, the film will be shot in 3D. Production of the film began in September. This also marks the long awaited return of recurring character William Bludworth, who is portrayed by Tony Todd. Also, the opening disaster will be filmed on the Lions Gate Bridge in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1622979/ Final Destination 5 (2011)] at Internet Movie Database Category:Films